Excusez-Moi, Mademoiselle!
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Naruto memberengut. Yang ia lakukan sekarang ini bukan suatu bentuk kemesuman, tetapi justru mensyukuri kenikmatan yang diberikan Kami-sama. Dia punya dua mata yang sehat, dan hanya mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan. /NaruHina. / RnR, minna?


_**Hoahm**_

Suara khas seseorang yang sedang menguap. Suara itu dikeluarkan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun yang kini tengah mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Konoha. Seorang laki-laki beriris safir, berambut kuning yang menantang gravitasi serta memiliki kulit tan yang sering disebut eksotis oleh para kaum hawa.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya masih kusut karena baru saja bangun tidur. Rambutnya yang memang berantakan, tambah terlihat acak-acakan. Kelopak matanya pun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Melewati ruang keluarga yang berada di samping kamarnya, Naruto menengok untuk melihat sebuah jam besar yang terpasang di dinding.

_5_

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ini masih pukul lima pagi. Waktu dimana seharusnya ia masih tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Barangkali sambil bermimpi yang indah-indah. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu alias _weekend_. Sebagai mahasiswa tahun terakhir yang sibuk, seharusnya ia melewati hari ini dengan tidur-tiduran dan bermalas-malasan. Bukan malah bangun sepagi ini.

Naruto memberengut. Ini akibat ajakan teman-temannya—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut paksaan. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji mau main badminton. Karena Lee sedang pergi ke desa, Shino sedang mengikuti penelitian serangga, dan teman-teman yang lain juga sedang sibuk, maka Narutolah yang menjadi target agar jumlah mereka lengkap.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak benci olahraga. Justru ia sangat suka berolahraga. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk karena penelitian untuk tugas akhirnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto ingin menggunakan momen _weekend_ ini untuk istirahat.

Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau teman-temannya itu sudah memaksa, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka punya segudang cara untuk membuatnya menyerah. Apalagi ada Sasuke dan Neji yang berlidah sangat tajam dan kurang berperasaan jika mengejeknya.

Yang lebih membuat Naruto kesal, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Kiba dan Gaara tak berhenti membuat ponselnya bordering. _Miscall_, _instant messaging_, bahkan mengirim alarm. Kalau tidak ingat itu _smartphone_ barunya, Naruto sudah membanting ponsel itu.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan malas. Ia menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, tanpa minat yang jelas. Setelahnya, pria tersebut berganti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos polo berwarna abu-abu dan celana olahraga hitam selutut. Lalu ia mengambil raket dan sepatu olahraganya.

Sampai di beranda depan rumah, Naruto pun duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia memakai sepatu berwarna orange-hitamnya. Sambil memakai sepatu, diarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Naruto bisa melihat Mama Kushina sedang menyirami tanaman bunga di halaman rumah. Juga Papa Minato sedang menyabuti rumput di sisi lain halaman.

Naruto masih bersiap-siap saat irisnya tiba-tiba menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang lewat. Pagar rumahnya memang cukup rendah hingga ia bisa bebas melihat orang-orang yang lewat.

Tampak seorang wanita muda berambut panjang yang diikat tinggi, dengan warna gelap kebiruan. Kulitnya putih dan pipinya agak tembam, yang justru membuat wanita tersebut terlihat imut.

Tapi saat melewati ibunya yang berada di samping pagar halaman, gadis tadi berhenti sejenak. Naruto mengamati dengan satu alis terangkat. Si gadis membungkuk, seperti mengucapkan salam pada mamanya. Mereka juga bercakap-cakap sebentar, kemudian si gadis pergi berlalu.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya gadis itu juga berniat untuk olahraga pagi. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia seperti tidak asing dengan gadis barusan.

Selesai memakai sepatunya, Naruto bergegas mendekati sang ibu. Dirinya terlalu penasaran akan wanita yang baru saja lewat.

"Ma," panggilnya setelah berada di samping mamanya.

Namikaze Kushina menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah rapi. "Ya?"

"Itu tadi siapa?"

Kushina mengernyit sebentar, tampak berpikir. Tapi langsung tersenyum saat menyadari maksud pertanyaan putra tunggalnya. "Ah! Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupunya Neji yang pernah tinggal di sini waktu kecil. Tapi pindah ke Prancis 12 tahun lalu. Kan dulu Naru sering main sama Hinata." Mamanya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanaman-tanamannya.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang mama dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian, pandangannya ia arahkan ke langit yang masih agak gelap. Dahinya berkerut. Ia sedang berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat tentang gadis yang diceritakan ibunya. Benarkah ia mengenalnya?

_Hinata …_

_Hinata …_

_Hinata-chan …_

_Hina-chan …?_

Ah … Naruto ingat sekarang. Hina-_chan_. Gadis cilik, yang umurnya 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dulu, gadis itu mungil sekali. Wajahnya putih, agak bulat, matanya besar, beriris _lavender_, rambutnya _midnight blue_ dengan potongan pendek. Sukanya kalau bicara terbata-bata dan terlihat gugup. Tapi sangat menggemaskan. Kalau Naruto sedang bermain sama Neji, pasti Hinata akan ikut. Soalnya Hinata selalu mengikuti Neji kemana-mana.

Naruto jadi ingin menyapa teman masa kecil yang kini tumbuh jadi gadis cantik itu. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan ajakan badminton oleh teman-teman segang-nya.

_**Hahh…**_

Helaan napas pun dikeluarkan Naruto. Dia jadi galau. Apa yang akan ia pilih? Bertemu dengan teman sepermainannya dulu yang telah menjadi wanita muda cantik, atau badminton dengan teman-teman sepermainannya masa kini?

Naruto melirik raket bulutangkis yang tergeletak di atas meja beranda rumahnya. Naruto adalah lelaki normal. Tak perlu berpikir lama-lama, ia sudah tahu apa pilihannya. Daripada olahraga dengan teman-teman laki-lakinya, lebih baik ia menemui gadis manis nan imut tadi. Hitung-hitung untuk vitamin A di pagi hari.

Masa bodoh jika teman-temannya marah gara-gara dia tidak jadi datang badminton. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Neji dan Sasuke kan memang sering memarahinya. Jadi biarkan saja.

_**Give it to me, oh baby give it to me**_

_**Ah ah ah ah uwoo ah ah ah **_

Dering ponsel kesayangannya berbunyi, menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Dan Naruto sudah bisa menebak kira-kira siapa yang menelponnya. Naruto buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana _training_-nya.

"Naruto! Cepat kesini! Kau kelamaan!" Itu suara yang langsung terdengar begitu Naruto menyentuh layar ponselnya. Suara Neji dengan nada tinggi yang cukup melengking.

Naruto memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengucapkan serentetan kalimat dengan cepat. "Emm … aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Penting banget. _Sorry _deh, ya! _Jaa_, Neji!"

"Wo—"

Sebelum Neji bisa menjawab sepenuhnya, Naruto buru-buru memutus sambungan. Senyum puas lalu muncul di wajah tampannya. Kemudian, Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku celana lagi.

"Ma, Pa! Aku mau _jogging_ dulu, ya!"

"Tumben sekali." Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar komentar ayahnya. Kemudian, dia pun berjalan ke luar rumah sembari bersiul-siul kecil.

_Ah… nampaknya pagi ini akan menjadi awal hari yang indah._

**.**

**.**

"**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!"**

**©Ayuzawa Shia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (maybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata berada dalam _mood_ terbaiknya pagi ini. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut akhirnya bisa bepergian ke luar setelah beberapa hari hanya berdiam diri di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Pasalnya, karena sudah 12 tahun lamanya meninggalkan Jepang, Neji selaku kakak sepupunya selalu melarangnya kalau mau pergi ke luar seorang diri. Neji takut kalau Hinata tersesat, lalu bertemu dengan orang jahat. Kriminal akhir-akhir ini telah meningkat.

Memang tidak salah, karena Hinata sendiri sudah lupa jalan-jalan di kota Konoha. Ingatannya akan kota tempat tinggalnya saat kecil tersebut hanya samar-samar. Tapi kan Hinata hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks, bukannya pergi jauh-jauh. Lagipula kalau pergi jauh, ia pasti akan meminta ditemani.

Hinata pun mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat sikap overprotektif kakak sepupunya tersebut.

Beruntung baginya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Neji sudah pergi. Kata Paman Hizashi, Neji mau bermain badminton bersama teman-temannya. Dan tentu saja Neji tidak mengajaknya, karena teman-teman Neji adalah laki-laki semua. Berita yang membuat Hinata gembira tentu saja. Oleh karena itu, Hinata langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, melihat-lihat kompleks perumahan yang akan ditinggalinya selama beberapa waktu ke depan sekaligus berolahraga.

Sekarang, ia sedang berjalan dengan langkah santai. Tujuannya adalah sebuah taman yang terletak di seberang kompleks. Dari yang Hinata dengar, taman itu memang sering digunakan untuk berolahraga saat pagi hari, terutama saat _weekend_ seperti hari ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata telah sampai di gerbang masuk kompleks. Kedua manik keunguannya diam-diam mencari-cari tempat tujuannya.

Ketika akhirnya kedua manik tersebut berhasil menangkap sebuah taman yang terletak di seberang jalan, wajah Hinata berbinar ceria. Dia pun bergegas menyeberangi jalan, menyusuri jalanan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, wanita muda tersebut kemudian memasuki area taman yang tampak berwarna-warni.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti tiap sudut taman. Taman tersebut memang luas, namun belum banyak orang yang berada di sana. Mungkin karena waktu masih sangat pagi. Di sekeliling taman, banyak semak-semak yang dipangkas dengan rapi serta tanaman dengan bunga berwarna-warni berlaku seperti pagar. Di tiap-tiap sudut taman yang berbentuk persegi panjang, ada pohon yang daunnya cukup lebat. Juga beberapa bangku taman panjang berwarna putih. Selain itu, taman dilengkapi dengan _jogging track_ di pinggir taman. Sedangkan di tengah taman, ada sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur sebagai _eyecatcher_.

Taman kecil yang asri nan indah. Itulah yang bisa ditangkap oleh sepanjang mata _lavender_-nya melihat.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Matanya lalu mencari-cari_ spot_ yang paling pas untuk melakukan pemanasan, sebagai persiapan tubuhnya untuk melakukan olahraga yang lebih berat. Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju salah satu sisi taman. Ia berdiri di sana, di dekat tumbuhan bunga-bunga _bougenville_.

Hinata akan melakukan pemanasan statis, untuk mempersiapkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Pertama-tama, gadis berambut panjang tersebut melakukan gerakan peregangan otot leher. Mulai dari kepala, yaitu gerakan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu mengangguk ke bawah dan ke atas. Setelahnya, gerakan kepala yang dijatuhkan ke kanan dan kiri. Terakhir adalah gerakan putaran kepala, searah jarum jam dan berlawanan jarum jam.

Sesi _warming up_ selanjutnya adalah peregangan bagian kepala. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan kedua tangannya menekan dari bagian belakang kepala. Gerakan selanjutnya, kepala menengok ke arah kiri, dimana tangan kanan menekan dagu ke arah kiri serta sebaliknya. Kemudian wanita muda berkulit putih tersebut melakukan gerakan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kiri, sedangkan tangan kiri menekan kepala ke samping kiri, dan sebaliknya.

Kemudian, putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut melakukan peregangan otot-otot tangan serta jemarinya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya bersamaan ke depan, belakang, atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri sambil berjinjit. Setelahnya, Hinata melakukan peregangan otot-otot kaki. Kaki rampingnya dibuka lebar, tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala, dan badannya dijatuhkan ke depan secara tegak. Masih dengan kaki yang dibuka lebar, Hinata berganti menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan kiri patah-patah.

Pemanasan statis telah selesai. Semua gerakan-gerakan tersebut, dilakukan masing-masing dengan 4 kali 8 hitungan. Kini, Hinata bersiap melakukan olahraga untuk kelenturan tubuhnya. Mulai dengan pinggulnya ia liuk-liukkan ke kanan dan kiri. Berlanjut dengan badannya, setengah berputar ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Hinata melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar pemanasan tersebut dengan penuh khidmat, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya dengan intens.

_Sepasang mata biru safir yang memancarkan sorot layaknya laki-laki… _

… _hidung belang?_

**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!**

Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, kala kedua manik birunya menangkap sosok gadis yang tanpa sadar telah menarik perhatiannya. Menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Hinata melihatnya lewat di depan rumah beberapa saat lalu. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti si gadis.

Naruto mengamati diam-diam, dari balik pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dari tempat itu, Naruto dapat mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata dari samping depan. Karena matahari perlahan-lahan menampakkan sinarnya, Naruto bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok gadis tersebut.

Ya. Ia kini sedang memerhatikan Hyuuga Hinata, layaknya _paparazzi_ yang sedang mencari mangsa. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia ingin mengamati dulu. Nanti ia akan muncul, kalau saatnya sudah tepat. Dan sepertinya Naruto tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti Hinata. Benar, sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan. Pilihannya sangat tepat. Meskipun mungkin nanti ia akan dihina teman-temannya karena membatalkan janji, tapi itu urusan belakangan.

Yang terpenting adalah saat ini, dimana di depannya tersedia pemandangan yang begitu indah. Hinata, yang dulunya hanya anak kecil yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji, sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik. Kecantikannya berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya. Wajahnya putih, pipinya _chubby_ dengan dihiasi semburat merah muda. Hidungnya mungil tapi mancung, dan bibirnya merah. Tidak ada polesan _make up_, tapi wajahnya tetap menawan.

Apalagi, gadis manis itu sedang berolahraga. Naruto bisa melihat si gadis yang tengah melakukan peregangan. Rambut panjang gelap kebiruannya dikucir tinggi, sehingga leher mulus nan putih Hinata terekspos dengan bebas.

Di matanya, helaian rambut Hinata yang tertiup angin serasa melambai-lambai. Wow… rasanya Naruto ingin menyentuh leher jenjang yang menggoda iman itu. Apalagi jika dengan bibir. Pasti akan terasa sangat nik—

_**Tidak tidak tidak!**_

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba bergelayutan di kepalanya. Ini masih pagi hari, dan di tempat umum pula. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. Kini Hinata sedang meliuk-liukkan pinggulnya. Ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berulang-ulang. Lalu memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Beberapa kali.

Satu informasi lagi yang diperoleh Naruto dari pengintaiannya saat ini. Yaitu, kenyataan bahwa tubuh Hinata benar-benar sebuah _masterpiece_!

Dengan kaus cukup ketat berwarna biru muda dan celana ketat hitam, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuh Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu memang mungil, namun pada bagian-bagian tertentu sangat berisi dan tidak berlebihan. Apalagi saat Hinata melakukan gerakan meliuk-liuk seperti itu. Astaga, mata biru Naruto jadi semakin berbinar penuh kekotoran. Dia tidak bermaksud memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Hanya saja, godaan yang menyerang begitu kuat.

_Well_, bagaimanapun Naruto hanyalah lelaki berumur 22 tahun biasa yang sangat rentan dengan hal mesum apalagi dengan pemandangan surgawi di hadapannya.

Lalu Naruto melihat Hinata yang mulai berpindah posisi. Gadis itu mulai berlari-lari kecil, menyusuri _jogging track_ taman. Bibir Naruto lalu tertarik ke atas. Menyeringai.

_Ini saatnya menampakkan diri._

"Mama, kok kakak itu tertawa sendiri ya?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara khas anak kecil yang menembus telinga Naruto. Dia menoleh, dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur tidak lebih dari 5 tahun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Sang Ibu yang tengah menggandeng anak kecil tersebut terkesiap, kemudian buru-buru menutupi pandangan putranya dengan tangan. "Jangan dilihat, sayang! Tidak baik." Ucap si ibu, sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menghina.

"Masih muda tapi sudah mesum. Anak jaman sekarang, benar-benar payah." Gerutu si ibu pelan, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pasar. Tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mungkin si ibu-ibu tadi memergoki dirinya sedang mengamati Hinata.

Naruto memberengut. Yang ia lakukan sekarang ini bukan suatu bentuk kemesuman, tetapi justru mensyukuri kenikmatan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_. Dia punya dua mata yang sehat, dan hanya mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

Helaan napas kesal terdengar.

Sekali lagi, itu semua bukan kemesuman!

**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!**

Hinata berlari-lari kecil. Sembari di dalam hati menghitung langkah kakinya.

_**Satu dua… satu dua…**_

Terus berlari, mengelilingi asrinya taman. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Bagaimana tidak, cuaca pagi begitu cerah. Angin yang berhembus, menggerakkan dedaunan terasa sangat segar. Juga sinar mentari yang menyusup lewat sela-sela daun dan ranting. Serta, suara gemericik air yang menenangkan. Semua itu, sungguh membuat Hinata terlena. Hingga tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari di belakangnya dengan jarak tak terlalu jauh.

Dan jarak yang memisahkan keduanya semakin mengecil, saat laki-laki bersurai kuning tersebut mendekati Hinata. Menyejajarkan langkahnya hingga berada tepat di samping si gadis manis.

"_Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle_!"

Hinata berjingkat kaget. Sapaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan larinya. Kedua mata pucatnya membelalak terkejut, bercampur heran.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria dengan penampilan yang cukup menyita perhatian. Tubuh tinggi, kulit tan eksotis, rambut kuning kepirangan, serta manik biru safir yang sangat menghipnotis. Dengan efek helaian rambut pirang yang tertiup semilirnya angin, Hinata hanya dapat terpana.

"_Comment ça va? Ça fait longtemps!"_

Belum sembuh keterkejutan Hinata karena tiba-tiba ada pria yang menghampirinya, kini pria tersebut membuatnya semakin terbelalak. Kalimat dengan bahasa prancis yang diucapkan pria di hadapannya itu, merupakan sapaan informal seakan-akan mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah lama sekali tak bertemu.

_Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa!_

Kedua alis Hinata bertaut. Dahinya juga berkerut. Kedua maniknya masih memandangi pria yang kini tersenyum dengan menawannya. Senyum yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar dan wajahnya panas. Satu pertanyaan berputar-putar di benaknya.

_Siapa pria tampan nan eksotis di hadapannya itu?_

**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!**

"_Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle_!"

Naruto sengaja ingin memberi kejutan, karena itulah ia tiba-tiba menyapa Hinata. Tetapi, reaksi terkejut yang ditunjukkan gadis tersebut justru membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Reaksi yang sangat lucu sebenarnya. Bagaimana si gadis berjengit kaget, dengan mata besarnya melebar serta bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Semuanya begitu menggemaskan.

"_Comment ça va? Ça fait longtemps!"_

Apalagi ketika dirinya mengucapkan serentetan kalimat dalam bahasa prancis sekali lagi. Meski Naruto tidak yakin pelafalannya benar, tapi dia yakin Hinata paham maksud pertanyaannya. Lagi, ekspresi heran gadis itu sungguh lucu. Naruto bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjawil pipi gembil Hinata yang memerah.

Hening selama beberapa saat mendominasi. Hinata tampak melamun. Naruto menduga, Hinata tidak ingat padanya. Yah, waktu itu dia memang masih kecil. Dan 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"Hinata-_chan_?" panggilnya lembut, yang rupanya mampu menembus pikiran si gadis.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga. Saat sadar betapa dekatnya jarak antar keduanya, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto mengembuskan napas. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar lupa kepadanya. "Kamu benar-benar lupa padaku, ya?" nadanya dibuat sesedih dan sekecewa mungkin. Tatapan Naruto memelas.

"Maaf. S-siapa, ya?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan permintaan maaf.

Naruto berdecak, sambil menggeleng-geleng. Kedua tangannya bersedekap. Kedua matanya menyipit. "Ini aku, Hinata-_chan_. Namikaze Naruto." Jawabnya. Menghela napas lagi, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dulu saat kamu masih kecil, kita sering bermain bersama-sama. Dengan Neji juga."

"Umm…" Hinata terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat. Tangannya berada di bawah dagu, dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh-nyentuh dagunya. Irisnya menyudut, memandang ke atas. Hening lagi, cukup lama.

Naruto mengamati wanita di hadapannya dalam diam. Bersabar, mencoba memaklumi. Setahunya, Hinata memang sedikit lemah dalam mengingat. Bahkan dulu saat masih kecil, Hinata pernah tersesat karena tidak bisa ingat jalan pulang sekolah yang terbilang berjarak dekat.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi kala Hinata masih juga berada dalam mode berpikir yang sangat _moe_. Membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk erat teman masa kecilnya itu. "Ya sudah. Sembari kamu mengingat-ingat, ayo lanjutkan _jogging_-nya. Kebetulan aku juga sedang lari pagi."

_Bullshit_!

Naruto benar-benar lihai berakting. Tiba-tiba membatalkan janji main badminton dengan teman-temannya, lalu membuntuti, mengamati diam-diam, apakah semua kegiatan tersebut kebetulan? Yah, Naruto tahu ia berbohong. Tapi bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak bisa jujur untuk sekarang. Ini demi kebaikan Hinata. Kalau ia jujur, sudah pasti Hinata akan tambah curiga kepadanya. Seperti ibu-ibu yang mau ke pasar tadi.

_Lagipula, berbohong demi kebaikan tidak apa-apa, kan?_

**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!**

Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya lari bersama. Hinata yang tidak sempat menolak, hanya bisa pasrah saat dihela oleh Naruto.

Keduanya akhirnya berlari pagi bersama, bersebelahan. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat, sedangkan Hinata masih memasang wajah bingungnya. Matanya masih melirik-lirik waspada pada laki-laki di sampingnya. Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba memperlambat larinya, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menarik lagi tangannya. Membuat gadis manis tersebut mau tidak mau harus tetap_ jogging_ di samping Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, percakapan mengalir begitu saja. Memang Naruto yang mendominasi, tetapi Hinata tampaknya menjadi lebih santai. Tidak securiga dan setegang tadi, saat pertama Naruto menyapanya. Naruto menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan Hinata selama di Prancis, dan Hinata akan menjawabnya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Juga, Naruto menceritakan masa-masa kecil mereka bersama, yang hanya Hinata ingat samar-samar. Tapi, hal tersebut juga membuat Hinata semakin yakin kalau mereka memang saling kenal.

Setelah sekitar tujuh kali menyusuri _jogging track_ taman, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berhenti istirahat sejenak di bawah pohon ek yang rindang. Suasana taman sudah lebih ramai dengan orang-orang yang juga ingin berolahraga pagi.

Keduanya sudah cukup berkeringat, dan tubuh mereka telah siap untuk kegiatan olahraga yang lebih berat. Hinata bersandar di batang pohon ek, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Sementara Naruto duduk tak jauh darinya, di rerumputan.

"Kamu ingin lanjut olahraganya?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Belum ada jam enam." Gumamnya kemudian. Kepalanya mendongak, menanti jawaban dari sang gadis.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "U-um…"

_Glek._

Sayangnya, pilihan Naruto untuk mendongak sepertinya adalah salah. Pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya, benar-benar membangkitkan bayangan-bayangan liar yang tersimpan dalam benaknya. Bulir-bulir keringat di leher putih nan jenjang Hinata, pelan-pelan turun ke dada atas, dan semakin turun hingga tersembunyi oleh kaos yang dikenakan gadis tersebut. Oh… betapa tiba-tiba Naruto iri dengan bulir-bulir keringat itu! Hinata yang berkeringat begitu, terlihat sangat menggoda.

Saat Naruto menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras, dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Lalu Naruto berdiri. Ia berdeham, untuk meredakan jantungnya yang masih berdegup liar.

"Kamu tunggu di sini, ya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya keheranan.

Naruto sengaja, karena tidak ingin ketahuan kalau dirinya sedang gugup. Ah, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Baru kali ini, seorang Namikaze Naruto merasakan kegugupan saat berhadapan dengan wanita. Merasa perlu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah mesin minuman kaleng di luar taman.

Laki-laki bersurai keemasan tersebut mengambil beberapa uang koin di sakunya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam mesin penjual minuman. Ia memencet tombol pilihan minuman yang tersedia. Bunyi bergelontang terdengar kemudian. Naruto membungkuk untuk mengambil dua buah minuman dengan rasa berbeda itu. Yang satu rasa jeruk, sementara satunya lagi rasa anggur.

Kemudian, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke taman. Ketika dari kejauhan maniknya menangkap sosok Hinata yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggunya, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Begitu sampai di depan Hinata, Naruto mengulurkan satu minumannya kepada Hinata, yang berasa anggur. Gadis tersebut mengernyit, mungkin heran darimana Naruto bisa tahu rasa kesukaannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita teman masa kecil yang sangat akrab." Seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala cantik Hinata, Naruto berkata santai. Selanjutnya Hinata pun menerima minuman tersebut. "Terima kasih…" gumamnya pelan, seraya menawarkan senyum lembutnya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ia membuka penutup minumannya, dan meneguk minumannya dengan sangat maskulin. Hinata juga sudah membuka minumannya, tapi gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sadar bahwa gadis di sampingya tersebut tengah menatapnya terus-terusan. Naruto menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Hinata langsung merona hebat.

Hinata buru-buru memalingkan muka, sambil meneguk minumannya yang terlupakan.

"Kenapa? Baru sadar kalau aku ganteng?" tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Naruto memang sering mendapat pujian semacam itu dari banyak wanita. Jadi, lelaki tersebut cukup percaya diri pada penampilannya. Terimakasih pada papanya yang tampan dan mamanya yang juga cantik.

Masih dengan muka yang dihadapkan ke arah lain, Hinata menggeleng-geleng.

Naruto terkekeh. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali menggoda Hinata lagi. Tapi tidak jadi, karena wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah. Kasihan kalau dijahili terus, bisa-bisa gadis itu pingsan.

"Apa kau belum mengingatku, Hina-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, dan menggeleng lemah.

Melihat reaksi tersebut, Naruto tersenyum kecut. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia akan bersabar. Pasti kesabarannya nanti cepat atau lambat akan terbayarkan.

Hening lagi, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit di kepalanya. Naruto menyeringai, disertai kekehan dalam hati.

Naruto menghadap ke arah Hinata, mencoba mencari perhatian sang gadis. "Hina-_chan_, maukah kau membantuku melakukan _sit up_?"

Hinata menoleh, lagi-lagi memandang Naruto dengan tanda tanya. "_Sit up_?" ulangnya.

Naruto berdiri dan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Tolong, ya." Kemudian, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, menariknya supaya berdiri dan mengikuti dirinya. Hinata dengan langkah ragu-ragu serta wajah tertekan, tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti lelaki bermata biru tersebut.

Mereka berhenti di sudut taman yang tanahnya tertutupi oleh paving blok. Naruto lalu duduk di bawah, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan _sit up_. Sedangkan Hinata masih diam, bingung melakukan apa. Hanya melihati pria tersebut . Naruto kemudian mengisyaratkan agar gadis tersebut mendekat, yang dilakukan Hinata tanpa membantah.

Ketika Hinata telah berjongkok di depannya, Naruto melipat lututnya serta kakinya dia jejakkan ke paving blok. Tangan mungil Hinata memegangi di bagian pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Hina-_chan_. Lingkari kakiku dengan dua tanganmu."

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, di matanya terdapat sorot kebingungan. Naruto tertawa geli. Sepertinya, Hinata belum tahu tentang posisi _sit up_ yang seperti ini.

Naruto memberikan instruksi tentang cara _sit up_ yang dia inginkan. Juga membantu Hinata menata posisinya. Ia menyuruh agar Hinata berjongkok dengan bertumpu pada tumit gadis tersebut. Kedua lutut Hinata, berada di kanan kiri kaki Naruto. Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu saat Naruto memberi instruksi terakhir. Pada akhirnya, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata, untuk dilingkarkan pada kakinya.

"Nah, begini." Naruto tersenyum puas karena Hinaa telah berada dalam posisi yang ia mau. Kini tinggal melakukan _sit up_ yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan sendiri dengan mudah.

"T-ta-tapi—" Hinata hendak protes, tapi sebelum kalimat yang diucapkan dengan terbata itu selesai, Naruto telah memotongnya.

"Siap, ya!" Naruto menyela dengan cepat. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto membaringkan tubuh atletisnya.

Akhirnya, Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya merah padam, menahan berbagai perasaan. Ada malu, kesal, heran, semua jadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, jika posisi _sit up_ ini adalah posisi yang sangat intim. Hinata belum pernah melakukannya. Apalagi terhadap pemuda asing—meskipun pemuda itu mengaku teman kecilnya. Namun, Hinata yang sedang terpojok dan memang dasarnya penurut, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah.

Apalagi, tiap Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, wajah pria tersebut terasa sangat dekat. Dan semakin lama semakin dekat. Sampai Hinata harus memundurkan wajahnya. Posisi yang benar-benar berbahaya. Hinata bahkan bisa mencium wangi _citrus_ yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

Pikiran Hinata kemudian melayang, pada ingatan masa kecilnya. Dan tiba-tiba, ingatan masa kecilnya yang terlihat samar-samar itu muncul dengan semakin jelas, seperti potongan-potongan video. Banyak sekali. Dan semuanya adalah tentang lelaki yang kini berada di depannya.

Ada ingatan, dimana Hinata kecil tersesat saat pulang sekolah sendirian, lalu Naruto yang menemukannya. Juga, saat kucing kesayangan Hinata mati, kemudian datanglah Naruto untuk menghiburnya. Mengusap-usap kepala Hinata layaknya kakak. Ada lagi, saat Naruto menginap di rumah Hyuuga karena kedua orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota. Dan masih banyak lagi. momen-momen yang mereka lewati bersama, semasa kecil dulu.

Hinata menatap Naruto, pandangannya melembut. Ditelusurinya wajah tampan di hadapannya. Naruto begitu tampan, pantas saja Hinata tidak ingat. Bukan berarti saat kecil Naruto jelek. Hanya saja, dulu pemuda tersebut terlihat biasa saja. Hinata kini setuju dengan pendapat yang mengatakan, kalau masa kecilnya biasa saja, nanti setelah dewasa justru akan tampan.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu masih mengamati. Garis-garis wajah Naruto kelihatan tegas, sangat maskulin. Lalu tubuhnya, meski tertutupi kaos polo, namun Hinata bisa melihat kalau badan Naruto telah terbentuk dengan pas. Atletis, namun tidak berlebihan.

Namun, yang paling dikenali Hinata adalah mata safir Naruto. Kedua manik yang sangat indah. Manik biru safir yang Hinata yakin mampu memikat banyak wanita. Hinata mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa melupakan iris yang begitu dikaguminya saat kecil itu? Padahal Naruto ingat padanya.

"Naruto-_niichan_…"

**Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle!**

"Naruto-_niichan_…"

Gumaman yang dikeluarkan Hinata, yang disuarakan dengan lirih itu membuat Naruto terkesiap. Tapi saat menyadari panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, Naruto merasakan dadanya lega, menghangat. Akhirnya, gadis itu bisa mengingatnya. Hina-_chan _kecil, telah mengingat dirinya. Gadis itu selalu memanggilnya_ niichan_, karena usianya sebaya dengan Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Kamu sudah ingat sekarang?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan _sit up_ nya. Ia duduk, ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum, tampak bahagia.

"S-sudah." Hinata menjawab dengan malu. Naruto dapat melihat gurat rasa bersalah di wajah ayu itu.

Naruto menunjukkan senyum cerahnya, agar Hinata merasa lebih baik. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu sedih, di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 12 tahun. "Ingat juga dengan janji kita dulu?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, namun belum menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis tersebut malah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ternyata merah padam.

Naruto menyeringai. Dari gelagat yang ditunjukkan Hinata, ia bisa menebak apa jawaban wanita tersebut. Kemudian, Naruto merangkum wajah Hinata, memaksa agar iris _lavender_ itu membalas tatapan iris safir miliknya.

Mereka berpandangan, dalam hening. Menyelami manik lawannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya, dengan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir merah sang gadis.

_**Chu~**_

"_Welcome home_, Hinata-_chan_!" bisik Naruto serak di telinga Hinata, setelah kecupannya berakhir.

Hinata yang tersadar, langsung memekik kaget. "Eeeehh?" Gadis itu mundur menjauh, hingga jatuh terduduk. Tidak mengantisipasi akan datangnya 'serangan' mendadak.

Naruto tertawa geli, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Itu hukuman karena kamu melupakanku."

"Um… maaf…" raut wajah Hinata berubah, yang semula terkejut, kini muram karena diliputi perasaan bersalah.

Naruto mengubah posisinya, hingga menjadi duduk bersila. Pria tersebut lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, membukanya lebar-lebar. "Sini, biarkan aku memberikan pelukan selamat datang." Ajakan itu diucapkan denga nada menggoda. Tapi Hinata malah semakin mundur, sambil kepalanya menggeleng keras-keras.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Naruto-_nii_." Tolak Hinata halus, seraya tersenyum canggung.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto menekuk wajahnya. Ia pun mulai merajuk. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hina-_chan_! Baiklah, biar aku yang memelukmu." Di saat Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menjambak rambutnya.

_**Grep!**_

"Ooowch! "

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, dan sudah bersiap memarahi siapapun yang berlaku kurang ajar terhadap rambut warisan papa kesayangannya. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, siap melemparkan umpatan. Tapi terhenti begitu saja, dan malah jadi ternganga karena kaget.

"Bilangnya ada hal penting mendadak, rupanya ini? Menggoda adik sepupuku, hm?"

Itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu sahabatnya, tapi juga bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang marah. Seperti saat ini. Neji berdiri dengan angkuh di belakangnya, tangan berkacak pinggang, matanya menyala marah, menatap tajam ke arahnya. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh tegap Neji.

Naruto menelan ludah. Neji yang ngamuk adalah… sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Dan Naruto baru ingat, kalau Neji itu sangat protektif pada sepupunya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencari-cari alasan, agar terhindar dari amukan Neji. "Kan, aku juga temannya Hinata-_chan_. Masa sih, kau tak ingat kala kecil kita bertiga sering main bareng…" Naruto merajuk pada Neji. Tapi yang ada, Neji tambah memelototinya.

"Lagian kau jahat! Masa Hina-_chan_ sudah kembali tapi sama sekali tidak mengabariku. Kau membuatku kecewa, Neji." Naruto merengut, pura-pura kesal. Tapi sekali lagi, malah berbuah pelototan garang.

"Neji-_nii_?" suara lembut yang berhasil menarik perhatian dua laki-laki tersebut. Keduanya pun beralih menatap Hinata.

"Bukannya Neji-_nii_ sedang badminton? Kok, sudah selesai?" Hinata menatap Neji serta tas raket yang melingkari pundaknya secara bergantian.

Helaan napas terdengar, dan berasal dari Neji.

"Ada seorang pria busuk yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janji. Akhirnya karena kurang orang, kami hanya bermain sebentar." Neji mengucapkannya dengan nada tajam yang menusuk, serta melirik Naruto dengan pandangan mencibir. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan, pura-pura tak mendengar.

Neji berpindah, untuk menolong Hinata yang masih duduk di bawah. Lalu, Neji mendorong bahu Hinata dari belakang, menyuruhnya supaya melangkah maju. "Ayo pulang, Hinata!"

Hinata menurut saja ketika Neji mendorongnya, meski tak mengerti jawaban sepupunya barusan. Namun, saat melewati Naruto yang telah berdiri, Hinata berujar pelan. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto-_niichan_."

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman khasnya. "Iya. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya, Hina-_chan_!"

Neji berbalik, dengan tetap berjalan dan mendorong adik sepupu kesayangannya. Sambil mengacung-ngacungkan raketnya, pria tersebut membalas dengan berteriak sewot. "JANGAN HARAP, _BAKA_!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu dalam diam, Naruto mengamati hingga punggung kedua sepupu tersebut hilang setelah berbelok ke luar taman.

Sudah ketemu, batinnya senang.

Cinta pertamanya saat berumur 10 tahun dulu, kini sudah kembali.

Dan Naruto akan melakukan apapun, untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Toh, dulu Hinata kecil pernah berjanji akan menjadi pengantinnya di masa depan.

**.**

**.**

"**TAMAT"**

**.**

**.**

NaruHina oneshoot for all NaruHinaLovers!

Ngga sadar, ternyata sampai 5000 fic sederhana yang kurang jelas ini bisa sedikit menghibur dan ngga terlalu membosankan ^.^

Pasti banyak typo, jadi tolong maafkan yaa~~~

Juga, doakan supaya saya bisa buat fanfic NaruHina lebih banyak lagi, yaaa

**XOXO (Kiss&Hug),**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Yuk yuk tinggalkan jejaknya ^,^**

**Sankyuu~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
